To Serve in Shadows
by RoyalBardofCanterlot
Summary: You may think she is a thief, a traitor, a bully, a wounded filly, a hero or a villain. Because that's exactly what she wants you to think. Sunset Shimmer is Celestia's most faithful servant.


To Serve in Shadows

My name is Sunset Shimmer and you don't know the first thing about me. Naturally, you don't. My cutie mark symbolizes my talent to obscure my true motives. In essence to lie. (I got it after hiding a note my teacher sent home). My own mother doesn't know what it symbolizes. (I told her my talent was fulfilling my ambitions.) A patent lie. My only ambition is to serve the Kingdom of Equestria with grace, skill and honor. As the sunset obscures the light of day so do I obscure the light of truth. The sunset is also the symbol of the Equestrian Espionage Department. How a certain purple alicorn has never made the connection I do not know.

You may believe I am a villain.

I'm not.

You may believe I am a thief.

I'm not.

You may even think me a traitor.

I'm not. The thought of betraying my nation makes my stomach turn. Traitors deserve to be hanged, even if the Princess abolished the death penalty long ago. My father died in the Arabian Wars. He was a knight. The fact that he died for his nation meant little to me when I was a grieving six-year old filly. It was only when I got older that I realized my father died for something. If he was willing to give his life for his country then that had to mean something. It meant my nation was precious, sacred even.

At 14 I went into the Equestrian Spy Corp. At 18 I became a full-fledged spy. For three years I took on assignments in Equestria and around the world. Mostly, I infiltrated terrorist cells or guarded foreign dignitaries. I've played the part of everything from a waitress to a Mooslim radical. I've even been a double agent. On one memorable occasion I played the part of a triple agent. Always, I served Equestria.

My longest mission came when I was twenty-one. I remember the princess calling me into her personal chambers. I hadn't gone on a mission in two months, since an eventful stint among the Diamond Dogs. It was an unusually long time-off and I feared I may have somehow offended the Princess. I had intended on bringing this up when she called me. I remember walking into her private chambers. I could not suspect what she intended for me. She was reclining on a red cushion. I bowed. She acknowledged me with a nod of her regal head.

"Sunset Shimmer, you are one of my most successful agents."  
I admit I blushed. "You honor me, Princess."

She smiled in that motherly way of hers.

"Do you know who the Sirens are?"

I was and am aware of all threats to the harmony and security of Equestria.

"Yes, Your Highness. They were terrible beings who fed on dark emotions. Starswirl banished them."

"Yes, he did. Our intelligence suggests they are gathering strength."

(It wouldn't surprise me if Celestia didn't know what the Zebra king's butler had for breakfast every morning.)  
"I need you to go to another world. There you will spread disharmony in order to draw out the sirens."  
"Another world, Your Highness?"

"Yes. It will be dangerous. You may never see Equestria again. The Sirens are dangerous foes. I believe you can do it, but if you wish for another agent to accept the mission I do understand."

I gulped. The thought of never seeing Equestria again, the tall, graceful spires of Canterlot, the endless seas of grass where my primitive ancestors grazed, the bustling streets of Manehattan, my family, my friends…it was deeply upsetting. But if the Princess believed I could do it, I could do it. Besides, how many ponies got the chance to see another world?

"Agent Shimmer?"  
"Your Highness, I accept this mission."

I bowed again, left and said good-bye to my family and friends. The next night I left.

…

After three years of breaking up friendships and being a bully I was beginning to hate myself. And this world was so isolated. While they had accomplished a number of technological marvels none of them really spoke to each other. The herd-bond so crucial to life in Equestria, so crucial we hardly thought about it, seemed to be meaningless here. I was, however, going to admit what I'd done to those six girls whose friendship I'd wrecked in a last-ditch effort to bring out the Sirens. If I didn't fix that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The Sirens still hadn't shown up.

Tonight I would report to the Princess just as I did every thirty moons. I'd had slow missions, but this was ridiculous.

I crossed the portal. The Princess was waiting for me. I noticed that she had moved the location of the portal to a crystal palace of some sort. I bowed and gave her my depressing report.

She nodded. "I see. I've decided to change the nature of your mission. We clearly need to change tactics."

"I agree with your assessment, Your Highness."

"I want you steal Princess Twilight's crown."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. "Why?" I choked out before catching myself. "Forgive my impertinence, your majesty."

"It's alright. You will steal the crown and cross over into the mirror world. I will send Twilight after you. You MUST provoke her into using the Elements against you. Such an explosion of energy will certainly attract the Siren's attention and draw them out."

I nodded. _Not yours to reason why, only to do and die._ "What difficulties can I expect when stealing the crown? Forgive me, but I do not like the idea of dueling an alicorn, particularly not one of Twilight Sparkle's rare gifts."  
_I'll die for my nation, but I'd rather not end up a stain on the palace wall._

"Twilight has difficulty adjusting to unexpected situations. I will also leave her room unguarded. If she wakes up, she will be disoriented. Just in case, I will slip a harmless powder into her food that will temporarily weaken her magic I'm certain an agent of your skill can use this to your advantage."  
"Certainly, Your Highness." I bowed. She dismissed me and I left. Tomorrow, I would steal Twilight's crown. In Equestria's eyes I would be a villain. Yet, I would be doing it for Equestria, fulfilling my destiny to forever serve in the shadows.

(A/N- The quote is from "Charge of the Light Brigade." Sunset is personalizing it.)


End file.
